


Be my placebo!

by Smiling_Seshat



Category: Marginal #4
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Well Atom is the idiot and Rui is just suffering silently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_Seshat/pseuds/Smiling_Seshat
Summary: Atom decides to take Rui's advice into account and stop relying on his lucky underwear to have the confidence to succeed at the recording session.Different ending to Episode 2.First fic for the fandom! Hope it won't be the last~~ (*hint hint*)





	

After recording their new song, L, R, Atom and Rui went to sit down with water bottles, listening to congratulations from their manager.

“It seems your lucky underwear worked after all,” said Rui under his breath. He took a sip of water, thankful he was finally done singing. Recording sessions could be really tiring sometimes. They didn’t take as long as a concert did, but they felt much less exciting, especially without any fans to cheer him on.

Atom brushed his hair back, and Rui couldn’t help following the effortless movement with his eyes.

“I’m not wearing it,” said Atom, shrugging uncaringly.

Rui frowned. “What…? But, you said you needed it to succeed. Why wouldn’t you wear it after all the trouble you went through to find it again?”

Atom took a deep breath and sighed, expression pensive. “I’ve been thinking about what you said, about the underwear just being a placebo… and it’s true. I can’t rely on lucky underwear to succeed when it comes to concerts, recording sessions, filming advertisements and so on… So I decided to stop wearing it and rely on my own abilities to make it.”

 _Atom has… taken my words into account?_ Rui smiled, hands tightening around his water bottle. He hadn’t realized the boy had actually paid attention to his warnings about relying on good luck charms.

And then, a sudden thought made Rui frown.

“But… we came here straight after school. If you’re not wearing your lucky underwear, does that mean…”

He looked down at Atom’s trousers.

Seeing where Rui was looking, Atom laughed.

“Nah, dude, I’m not going commando! I’m wearing the underwear you bought for me when I couldn’t find my lucky one!”

Rui couldn’t help it — he blushed. He’d bought the underwear as a temporary measure until Atom found his own and hadn’t thought much of it… but… the idea that Atom had decided to wear the cheap underwear Rui had bought for him instead of his own lucky underwear…

“And I gotta admit,” continued Atom, ignorant of the effect his words were having, “wearing the underwear you bought for me feels much better than some random underwear with stars on it. I had no problem recording the new song ‘cause I had a reminder of how nice you were today. As long as I have a friend like you, I don't need any lucky underwear!”

Rui was forced to look down so that his hair would hide his flaming face.

_Atom… you clueless idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> Marginal #4 is an anime with a lot of potential but it doesn't fully live up to that potential. Considering the last anime I watched was Yuri on Ice, Marginal #4 just doesn't compare. The idea is good but the plot needs some work and certain episodes need to either be excised completely, or changed to seem more relevant or useful to the main plot.
> 
> However, one of the main selling points of the series is the great music and the interesting characters with really awesome designs.
> 
> ... And I also totally ship Rui with Atom so that's the main reason I wrote this. xD
> 
> Can you believe Marginal #4 has NO fanfics written for it yet? It's not the best anime in the world, but considering how many cute bishies it has, I'd expect at least one or two fanfics by now... So here's the first fanfic for the fandom.


End file.
